Lo que me queda es la sombra de tus recuerdos
by Antonieta
Summary: MPREG, UA, BryanxTala. Hoy, como todas las noches tomo asiento frente a las sombras, aquellas que son proyectadas bajo la luz de la luna y mi lámpara encendida... con mucho cariño para Andy galadrim!


_Dedicado a Andy Galadrim ya que hoy es su cumpleaños, ojalá que te guste este regalito que te he preparado con mucho cariño! Que la pases de la ¡refurinfunflai! (así lo dice un dragoncito que es de la tele-Timoteo-) abrazos y cariños._

_El beyblade no me pertenece y no gano un centavo por ello, sólo rapto a sus personajes un momento._

_Pareja: BryanxYuriy_

_**~Lo que me queda es la sombra de tus recuerdos ~**_

_**Autora: -Antonieta-**_

_Hoy, como todas las noches tomo asiento frente a las sombras, aquellas que son proyectadas bajo la luz de la luna y mi lámpara encendida, el movimiento de las ramas, las hojas oscilando a su compás, el viento sopla y arrulla. Mi deseo inalcanzable, inaccesible, imposible…ahora ese sueño es real._

_Tus pequeños cabellos rojos, suaves y sedosos al tacto, tus hermosos e inocentes ojos de hielo, la infantil sonrisa de un bebé impresa en tus suaves y delgados, rojos, delicados, como dos cerezas son tus labios, tu piel parece irreal al ojo del humano, tan blanca como la nieve pero cálida como la brisa de verano, no eres mortal, pero aún así convivimos en este mundo terrenal, en el cual estoy condenado a vivir eternamente desolado a la hora de tu próxima partida._

_Eres mi pequeña luz en este infierno, aquel que no es rojo y en su aroma está impregnado azufre, este es de color y su fragancia tiene matices, tú eres mi pequeño regalo momentáneo, viniste y te irás, igual que en el pasado._

_Las ramas se mueven rápidamente y originan susurros por el soplar del viento, el reflejo de alguien más se hace presente, tomados de la mano, me miras desafiante, imponente, arrogante; me obligas a recordar mi situación actual, yo sólo soy una pieza más._

_**Cuídalo, no lo olvides…él es mío, tu deseabas tener compañía y yo te lo he brindado, ahora tienes a mi pequeño en brazos, recuerda que él se irá de tus brazos y vendré por el momento adecuado.**_

_Aquella sombra ya no está, pero sus palabras resuenan haciendo eco en mi cerebro propagándose en mi consciencia, miro los ojos celestes de mi condena, aquellos me cautivan y hacen que todo esto valga la pena, aunque después de tu ausencia ya no haya más nada…_

_Eres príncipe de tierras ocultas a la vista humana, eres príncipe de un territorio oscuro y apartado, eres una sombra oculta, sin un pasado viviendo un futuro predestinado._

_Los días, meses y años pasaron. El hombre de las sombras lo visitaba cada noche de luna, su esbelta figura proyectada en la pared de la sala, sus ojos cobrando vidas no tan puritanas, rojos como la sangre que derramaba y bebía de ella, el eco de su voz retumbando en los cabos de su mente, aniquilando su calma, prolongando su dicha y lentamente su agonía._

_Hoy ha llegado el momento, me he encariñado con algo que no es para siempre, me tendré que obligarme a olvidarte aunque no quisiera, cuando me pregunten si algo tuvo importancia yo responderé ¿de qué me hablas?, por lo menos sé que ya no estoy tan solo, porque así tenga que relegarte nuevamente al olvido, tu seguirás vivo allí y tendrás un lugar sólo para ti, como ya lo has tenido._

_Si alguien me hubiera dicho antes que podría admitir mis sentimientos, le hubiera atinado un golpe certero a su rostro y lo hubiese negado, pero la soledad dejo de ser mi compañera de celda para así convertirse en mi carcelero de mi propia existencia, no quería ver el despertar de mi agonía ni los atardeceres de mi propia prisión impuesta, tampoco conseguir un compañero para aminorar mi estadía, sabía que era inútil y no hacía nada por superarlo, ya ni conseguía burlarme de mi estúpida situación, yo un simple hombre jugando a ser el dueño del mundo, bajo un montículo de papeles y firmas, negando el dolor y tu ausencia, pero aún así guardando una foto nuestra en mi billetera, charlando de política, enumerando los días, bebiendo tazas de café que aún me recuerdan tu estadía, pero ahora su sabor es amargo a pesar de los montículos de azúcar agregados._

_Los juegos que creabas cada tarde para olvidar lo cansado, para sonreír sin importancia ante mis ojos creando un conflicto entre mis sentimientos que creí inexistentes, los deseos de verte y alejarte de mí, tus ojos, tus labios, deseaban que fuesen sólo míos._

_Te daba absurdos pretextos para verte cada dos minutos o escuchar tu voz, me volví adicto a ti sin darme antes cuenta de ello, me respondías cada llamada torturándome con tu voz pausada, las extrañas citas que teníamos, claro que sin te des cuenta de ello o eso creía, los libros que leíamos juntos en mi sillón favorito aún los conservo en mi estante, tú taza de café junto a la mía, tu lápiz de dibujo junto a tu cuadro favorito, que también era el mío, las visitas al cementerio y al quirófano, tu existencia se extinguía…y no hacía nada por evitarlo._

_Quería tenerte todo el tiempo posible aunque este me termine destruyendo cuando te fueras, pero ya no temía al futuro, quería estar completamente vivo, tomé el teléfono y tu respondiéndome como lo deseaba, nos citamos en aquel parque donde jugamos a ser niños, vestí algo ligero a pesar del caprichoso clima, no me importaba el cómo estar vestido pero si me importaba tu reacción ante lo que te iba a proponer, fui hacia el parque alucinando mi nuevo existir junto a ti…_

_Llegué pero para eso tú me habías adelantado, sentado en una banca jugando con la pitilla de tu chaqueta que de por cierto era blanca con toques azules, tome asiento junto a ti, y el silencio se apodero de nosotros, los autos, la música del viento, las risas de los niños, todo lo escuchábamos mirando hacia el ocaso, tus manos buscaron las mías y yo las tuyas, no necesitábamos palabras, tus caricias en mi palma me las gritaban, mi corazón latiendo sin control, gire mi rostro y me encontré con el tuyo, sonriendo como un chiquillo, no conocía tu dirección exacta pero eso no importaba, dejaste todo atrás y te fuiste a vivir conmigo esa misma tarde, no importaba cuanto tiempo te quedase sólo como saber aprovecharlo al máximo._

_Tomamos juntos unas clases de pintura, otras de música y historia, tocar el violín es lo que te más gustaba, deje el trabajo y te arropaba como un muñequito, dormíamos en un mismo colchón pero como dos pequeños niños, sólo a dormir, pasaron tres semanas hasta que una noche tu mismo me despertaste con un mordisco en mis labios, tus ojos brillaban más que nunca, el hielo de tu corazón lo habíamos derretido, tus labios viajaron por mi cuello, mis caricias por tu esbelta y firme espalda, tu infantil pijama voló por algún rincón de la habitación y mi bóxer terminó del mismo modo, chocando piel contra piel mandando descargas eléctricas a nuestra espina dorsal, tus rojizos cabellos pegándose a tu frente, tus sonrojadas mejillas, tus ojos cielo entrecerrados y nublados por el deseo, tus gemidos tratando de ser callados por tu repentina vergüenza al entrelazar nuestros dedos y mirar tu desnuda figura con descaro, aquello me arrancó una sonrisa de mis labios, una sincera, que son pocas pero son provocadas sólo por tus ocurrencias. Jalaste de mis lavandas cabellos de un tirón y besaste mis labios tratando de ocultar tu ahora presente nerviosismo al tocar tus suaves y blancos muslos, hablando sobre mis labios me dijiste: se gentil; esas fueron tus palabras al tocar tus nalgas, tu respiración se volvió entrecortada, lo demás fue simplemente el tocar el paraíso con mis propias manos, aquella noche fue tu primera vez, para mí, un nuevo renacer…_

_Las citas al quirófano se volvieron más frecuentes, nuestras noches de pasión al igual que los juegos y pasatiempos, cada día lo celebrábamos como si fuese el último, paseábamos por el parque de diversiones, amabas el sonido del viento y las canciones de cuna al pasar por las tiendas para bebés, tu sueño era tener uno, pero tu condición de salud no lo permitía, pero aún así me dijiste de que todo estaba bien, querías sentir crecer algo dentro de ti aunque con eso te perdiera…tal vez._

_Lo intentamos varias noches hasta que ya tenías algo de nosotros creciendo dentro de ti, era gracioso verte despertar cada mañana, tomarte con cuidado cada anochecer, las visitas al hospital eran más agradables, tu piel cada día era aún más suave, tu vientre creciendo cada mes, tus cambios de humor repentinos, tus mareos y antojos los compartíamos, la cuna para el bebé, su habitación y vestido ya lo teníamos previsto._

_Los últimos meses te note algo deprimido, sabíamos que no era sencillo lo siguiente; llegó el día, sabríamos si nuestros sueños se concretizarían, me alejaron de ti pero no demasiado, yo detrás de las puertas del quirófano escuchando tus pequeños gimoteos, pero luego, el maldito silencio embargo el lugar, podría jurar que un cementerio era mucho más ruidoso, los nervios me mataban, no quería admitir la realidad, no quería tener a mi vieja compañera de celda- la oscura soledad- aquel hombre de blanco salió a dar la cara, aventándome al abismo, todo lo que más apreciaba lo había perdido…_

_Me rehúso a recordar su velorio y entierro, todo fue privado y solitario, los restos de mi pequeño también fueron enterrados, no podía conciliar el sueño ni probar un bocado, las tazas de café eran amargas; la comida, insípida._

_Regresé a la semana al trabajo._

_Visitaba el pequeño mausoleo donde descansabas con nuestro pequeño angelito, aquel que visitábamos luego de jugar a ser niños, como cada día sembraba una flor, hoy, en ese ayer, eran lirios._

_Aquella noche la pasé contándote lo cansado de seguir viviendo, mis ojos estaban secos, no había lágrimas, sólo este oscuro y gran vacío que dejaste, un cuerpo vació, sin esperanzas. _

_Llegué a casa al amanecer, sólo para cambiarme y tomar una taza de café para seguir con aquella rutina._

_Después de aquel día ya no me quedaba mucho tiempo en tu mausoleo, sólo el necesario para sembrar las flores, limpiar el lugar y quemar un incienso, regresaba a casa para sentarme en el sillón de la sala a ver las sombras proyectadas por la luna, la lámpara y las hojas cayendo de las ramas._

_Después de siete meses, tomé fuerzas y entré al cuarto que pertenecería a nuestro hijo, me acerqué a la cuna y con mis manos retiré la rala capa de polvo que la había cubierto, me imaginaba a nuestro pequeño durmiendo bajo la suave colchita (N.A/ diminutivo de colcha) de color crema y tú meciendo su cuna, yo a tu lado contándote mis sueños de su futuro._

_Esa noche el hombre de las sombras hizo mi sueño realidad, era como tenerte de nuevo, pero está vez eras mi pequeño hijo, pero la condición era no mostrarte el mundo exterior, sólo, solamente que vivieras bajo sombra, en las cuatro paredes de mi casa. Por momentos deseaba besarte pero no podía, tú memoria seguía viva. Hoy te irás y me dejarás nuevamente sólo, continuando mi condena._

_Te abrazo fuertemente, me despido de ti con un beso en la frente, sólo han pasado diecisiete años contigo y me parecen tan pocos, no quiero dejarte…pero debo hacerlo, el trato era este, me alejo de ti silenciosamente, sobran las palabras cuando tus ojos me observan._

_Tic-tac-tic-tac, las manecillas del reloj me vuelven loco, me escondo en el sótano, aquel está oculto de cualquier rayo de sol, únicamente iluminado por los dorados candelabros que yacen pegados a las paredes; soy un maldito cobarde, no debería dejarte ir, que arrebaten de mis manos, pero no puedo, sólo me escondo._

_Tu te apareces ante mí, tu mirada ha regresado, me miras triste e irritado, harto, cansado, abandonado, y sólo a tinas a decirme: Quieres qué me valla…_

_Derramas una lágrima, te acercas a mi rostro, posas tus labios en los míos, yo me asombro, es que acaso tú recordabas lo que habíamos vivido, realmente habías vuelto esas preguntas rondaban en mi memoria pero tu respuesta cerca a mi oído me aclaran mis dudas con estas palabras: pensé en ti, pero tu seguías ciego y herido por las heridas que provoqué, no te diste cuenta que deseaba hacer mucho contigo, pero es momento de decir nuevamente adiós, mi corazón aún sigue contigo._

_Luego de aquellas palabras sólo te desvaneciste, no más hombre de las sombras, no tuve necesidad de atosigarme con el pasado, las tazas de café aún saben amargas, pero la comida es menos desabrida, en las noches, en sueños yo seguía a tu lado, jugando a ser niños, tomándote entre mis brazos, llorando por aquel beso que nunca pude brindarte, mi pequeño angelito._

_¿FIN?_

_**Sé que me vas a querer matar al matar a Talita cuando era mortal, snif, voy contra tus reglas, pero vuelve a la vida como un príncipe de las sombras, sin recordar el pasado. Él que sufre más con ello ya sabrás quién es…¿nu? **_

_**Espero que te guste porque lo hice con mucho cariño, justo al terminar este estoy empezando otro mucho más feliz, menos trágico que este, como te dije pásala ¡súper bien!**_

_**Bueno gracias a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer este fic, es mi primer intento de lemon así que tengan piedad y paciencia, dejen reviews, las críticas siempre están bien recibidas ¿eh?, acepto legumbres, frutas, bombas, amenazas, flores (aunque dudo recibirlas), todo menos virus!**_

_**¡Se cuidan! Byebye. **_

**_(Este fic ha sido reeditado)_**


End file.
